


Praise be to Ishvala

by mistress_of_shadows



Series: miles/scar shiptober challange [3]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Dancing, Festivals, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?, miles is pushy, power bottoms get shit done, scar doesn't mind so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 08:30:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20889161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistress_of_shadows/pseuds/mistress_of_shadows
Summary: In the beginning days of the rebuild there is spare more then rubble and hope, but its is all the people of Ishval need to throw a grand celebration for the summer festival. A time to thank Ishvala for the gifts given to the people and a time for loves to come together, seeking blessings from god. Scar wants to show Miles exactly how blessed he thinks he is, and how preciously gifts from Ishvala are treated.





	Praise be to Ishvala

I pulled Miles from his seat to join the others dancing around the bonfire. Taking the cup of spiced wine from his hands to finish for him and tossing the cup on his chair. It was the only day monks were allowed to drink, and I didn't tend to miss out on the chance. Miles laughed at my antics as we found a place clear enough of people for us to dance. With hands on Miles hips I helped him sway to the music, still unused to the traditional dance.

It was the night of the summer festival the first Ishval had been able to truly celebrate since the war had started. So many years ago now. Amidst rebuilding its people were determined to have the grandest festival possibly. To show Ishvala how his people still thrived and loved. To give thanks for the chance to again be in our holy land, and have as much as we did. Praying that the years to come would be bountiful and filled with peace, and that if it was not that Ishvala would provide us what was needed to continue on.It filled my heart with joy to see my people thriving again.

Turning Miles in a spin I thought my heart may burst with love as he laughed. It had only taken a little convincing to have him shed his military uniform and don the looser festival clothes. Ones that still showed his frame better than the thick layers he tried to melt himself in most days. Miles had taken so well to the culture that was both his, and yet had been denied to him. I loved Miles more with every day, and every act to heal our people. Pulling Miles so his back was to my chest, I put my arms around him simply swaying with my head on his shoulder. I had never been so happy as to when he accepted my hand in courtship those few short months ago. 

“What are you thinking of love?” Miles asked, his voice quite under the hum of music. His hand reaching up to brush through my hair. 

“You.” I answered, tilting my head so I could place a kiss against his pulse. Tasting the sweat that the hot sun had left on him. Something he always complained about for its difference to the cold of the north. 

“Oh? And what things are you thinking about me?” Miles tilted his head accommodatingly as I kissed along his neck. Hissing as I nipped at his jaw, his nails scrapping my scalp. Neither of us minding the crowd of people milling about. Not that anyone else would notice. The summer festival was for lovers. The only ones that wouldn't have eyes only for their love would be the elders that preferred to watch the sprouting of young love. 

“How you would look spread on my bed with nothing on your skin, but sweat and my hands.” I growled. Moving my hands to Miles hips, pulling him closer to feel the reaction having him so tantalizing closer gave me. 

“Is that so? Well home is a long way from here. Are you sure that your people, would not notice your absence?” Miles said, twisting so that he could kiss me without having to turn around. The passion and want that flowed from him a sharp contradiction to the words of worry he used. I wasn't sure if the taste of wine was from him or from me, either way I thought it mixed with Miles natural one to be just as heady as the best of wines. 

“If they did none would comment. It is expected for lovers to sneak off in the night. There are some who might be disappointed if we stayed here the whole night.” I muttered, breaking away to gasp for air. Gripping Miles hips hard enough I knew it had to boarder towards pain. But the slighter man did not complain, rather seeming to lean into the touch. His fingers, sending chills down my spine as he toyed with the short hairs of my undercut. 

“Well, you know how I hate to disappoint.” Miles forced me to relax my grip as he turned in my arms, his hands coming down to grab my ass. I groaned at the jolt of pleasure. His erection pressing into my thigh, my own just off kilter from where I wanted to press against him. It was an unusually bold public display from him, and I wanted to do nothing more than bask in his attention. Then again, as Miles took my hand and pulled me towards home, I might be tempted that home was a better option.

We’d hardly kept our hands to ourselves as we made our way back home. In truth, it was hardly far, but Miles was such a distraction the trip took longer than it should have. The long, strong lines of the man I loved calling to me, begging to be grabbed and kissed. Now we’d closed the door against the outside. I pinned Miles against the wall, kissing him like a man starved. His own hands not idle as he pulled at whatever hair was long enough for him to grasp with one hand, the other clenching my shoulder.

I lifted one of his legs to come around my waist rocking our hips together, jolts of pleasure making my head light and my hands shake. Which wasn't helpful as it was hard enough trying to untie the dammed band in his hair with only one hand. I loved the softness of his hair, so much silkier then mine. Matched perfectly with the clean lines of his undercut, only the slightest prickle of hair trying to grow in against the soft skin. 

“Bed,” Miles said, pushing lightly on my shoulder. I rocked my hips again to try and prove that a wall would be perfectly suitable. Miles soft whine very encouraging. The bite to my shoulder moments later was a bit uncalled for though, but pulled away anyhow. Releasing Miles to saunter towards the bedroom, admiring once again how he looked in the loose desert clothes, how it clung to his shoulders and fluttered around his waist, hair free to almost brush his shoulders. Rather than the stiff military ones that hid everything.

I followed once he had disappeared into the room. Stripping myself of my sash and shoes along the way, making quick work of my shirt as I entered the room. I couldn't help a chuckle as Miles was still fighting with his sash. 

“Would you like help my love?” I went to his side and easily untied the knot Miles huffed, but his frustration was short lived as he started tracing the tattoos on my arms. Feather light fingers over inked skin. His fascination with them something I had trouble understanding. I still held mixed feelings about that which wasn't necessarily mine, but I'd accepted for myself anyways. Now was not the time to contemplate such thoughts, not when Miles was still far too dressed for the evening to follow its natural progression.

I helped him out of the Kameez, kissing and nipping ever new patch of skin. Revering him with the love he deserved, kneeling down as I finished with the garment. I kissed his stomach and laying my cheek against his dark skin, simply enjoying the feel of his strong sure hands through my hair. Praise be to Ishvala for allowing me this, praise be to Ishvala for putting this man in my path. There was a whole book of praises that could be given, and it was still not be sufficient for me to think myself worthy of this man.

It was a long moment of quiet before Miles softly tugged at my hair silently asking me to stand.Kissing me with no less passion, then what had gotten us here, but a questioning edge as his hand hesitated slightly at my hips. We had not gotten quite this far as of yet, at least not with the other. I put my hands over his and pushed my pants off with one quick motion. Pulling away from the kiss to step out of them. Miles did similar shedding his pants and laying back on the bed. His white hair fanned against the dark pillow, and looking every scrap like a Ishvala sent gift. It was my turn to hesitate, wondering at what in life I had done to be worthy of accepting such a gift. 

“Are you going to join me love? Or are you going to abandon me to take care of myself?” Miles asked. A teasing hand trailing from his chest down to his erecting, taking himself in hand with a gasp. Licking my lips I decided that any form of contemplation was for later. Reaching into a drawer of the nightstand I pulled out a tube that we would need very soon, and settled on the bed to hover over Miles. Setting the tube on the bed and joining his hand with my own over his stiff length. Wanting to hear as many of those lovely noises as I could from him. Thrilled that I was the one to pull such lovely sounds from him. I jolted when Miles other hand found my own straining erection, giving stuttering thrusts into his hand. 

“More.” It was half a question and half a demand as I reached for the bottle. If I didn't ask now I'd lose myself to the heat building low in my gut, and the two of us would work ourselves to release without going any further. Which seemed a brilliant idea, the best I'd ever had, but at the same time I want so much more. I want the know how he would feel wrapped around me, or me around him, I wasn't particularly picky either way.

I wanted to know how he would sound on the edge of release, and how he would look in those beginning moments, when it was all too much and yet not enough. Miles angled his hips up an open invitation that answered some of the questions. 

“Please,” Miles voice was strained and soft as he took his hand off me to reach for a spare pillow. I pulled away from him both to give him room to position it comfortably under himself, and to squeeze a decent amount of lube from the tube. A trinket I had picked up a while ago when this became a foreseeable need. I also needed a moment to catch my breath and pull myself back from the edge, so that I could focus on what Miles would need. 

“Are you sure about this Miles?” I looked in his lust blown eyes, only a sliver of red left in them, for any sign of ill ease. I was put at ease that there was nothing but love and want in his eyes. 

“Yes.” It was a simple answer that held so much more. It was all of Miles trust for me, and all of his love, and everything else wrapped in such a simple sentiment. I eased one slick finger into Miles. Mindful of his gasp and the way he forcefully relaxed before continuing at a slow and steady rhythm as I stretched him.

I'd almost forgotten how warm someone else could be. Warm and tight and exhilarating. Partners had been far and few between in the years of war, and even less common at the time after. But it lets me marvel almost anew as Miles clung to me both with his hands and to my finger as I search for that bundle of nerves inside. With cautious testing I slide in a second finger and crooked my fingers just so. Smiling as Miles arched his back, choking on a scream. 

“Don't hold back for me Miles. How else am I to know what you like if you do?” I leaned forwards to kiss him. Chuckling as the shift in weight made him squirm, catching some of his moans with my mouth as I crooked my fingers again, rubbing on the nerves I had found. Otherwise, using long slow strokes to adjust him slowly, and not push for more than his body could handle. It would seem the gentle pace was not to my lovers, taste as he pushed down against my hand and fisted the sheets. 

“Calm love. There is no need to rush, some things should be done with care.” I murmured putting my free hand on his hip to keep him still, having to put my weight on my elbows. I was just as eager as he was, with my erection near painful from want, but I wanted to savor each moment like a delicate treat. 

“Do you think I'm so weak that you would break me?” Miles snarled, and there was the edge of a warning in his voice. One hand coming up to dig his nails in my shoulder blade. I gave my own whine at the pin point pain. 

“No, my love. This is not about weak or strong, this is about love and care. I want you to know to the full extent of which you are loved, and how far reaching my ability to care for you is.” I stretched my fingers apart, slightly pushing so that there was the barest of resistance from his body. I wanted this just as much as Miles, but not at the expense of hurting him. I brushed against that wonderful bundle of nerves with each stroke and that was enough to keep him distracted if not satisfied. The room being filled with a chorus of Miles moans, and there was no lovelier a sound in all the world. 

“Amal I swear if you don't start fucking me soon I'm going to flip you over and do it myself. You aren't that much stronger than me, you know I can.” Miles growled, Pushing himself up on his elbows to bite my collar bone. I was sure there would be blood there later. 

“I thought Briggs men knew of patience, and how to wait for the right moment.” Removing my fingers, I fumbled for the tube hastily spreading a fair amount over myself before entering Miles to the hilt in one smooth motion. Part to spite the man, and part because my own restraint was crumbling. A high needy whine escaping me, and any retort Miles might have had was swallowed by his scream.

We held still like that for a long moment. Miles to adjust to the sudden change in girth, and me because I was sure I would fall apart in an instant if I moved now. Miles' warmth and tightness to much pleasure for me to be able to brace against without a few steadying breaths, yet it was the only thing I could focus on. It seemed an eternity before Miles shifted again, trying to press impossibly closer.

I took the hint to move, starting slow but letting Miles set the pace as he was so intent. One of his hands on my ass to guide me, with the other on my back. Leaving scratches there that would certainly hurt as they healed, but right now only heightened my pleasure. Encouraging me to move faster with more force by his hands, Miles could only babble words of praise and curses. Lost in his want as he searched for that bright tipping point that was coming closer by the second.

I wanted to see Miles' expression as he reached bliss before I found my own satisfaction. With one hand to balance myself I used the other to find his erection. Wrapping my hand around him and I only needing a few pumps before Miles was spilling over into my hand. His words of love cut off into a scream, his face one of unimaginable pleasure eyes squeezed shut so tight tear prickled at his eyelashes.

Every muscle in mile's body clenched, near strangling me from where we connected, determined to drag me down with him. It was impossible to tell if the decision was a conscious one or merely instinct. My own pleasure builds to unbearable levels, I made a few wild, uncontrolled trusts before tipping over into pure bliss. The rest of the world whiting out into nothing. 

“You alright there my love? Ready to move yet?” I wasn't sure how long it had been before Miles soft words reached me. Senses coming back to me in starts and fits, before I realized that I was lying more or less on top of Miles. His hands tracing any of the scars he could reach with a soothing reverence.

I rolled to lay beside him scrunching my nose as I slipped out of him, now soft and uncomfortably sticky. “Damn that was the best lay of my life. I'm not sure I can move, tomorrow might be interesting.” Miles laughed, turning his head to press a chaste kiss on my lips. One which I returned. It was a tired, tender thing, lacking the driving need of earlier but not the love. 

“I tried to warn you.” I said, moving to stand on wobbly legs. I went to the bathroom to find a wet towel, unwilling to withstand the cooling stickiness of cum any longer. Washing myself quickly to come back and help Miles also rid himself of what mess he could.

“Oh, that wasn’t a complaint, rather a compliment. Did you not hear the first part of that statement? I'd have you do that again tonight if I thought either of us could get it up for another round.” Miles smiled sharply as I threw the towel into the hamper. I found a clean blanket and helped the other to the clean side of the bed, the slighter man grimacing as he moved. The sheet could be changed tomorrow, for now I want to pull Miles into my arms and nothing more. 

“You underestimate my abilities, and possibly your own. But that is for another night, for now, rest and we will take the future as it comes.” I said. Wrapping Miles in my embrace, brushing his hair out of his face, and putting chin on his head. He might have had another question, but I was already falling towards the well-earned reach of sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the first time I've actually posted smut, and will be one of the few times that I ask you to be gentle with your words. Really my only defense for this is much like this whole idea, in that there is not enough so I will provide it myself. Other then that comments and suggestions are welcome. If you have something you want to see put it in the comments and I might see if I can do it.


End file.
